Sinnoh League Victor Party
by TimPrime1
Summary: Ash is on break, returning home after the Sinnoh league with Dawn and Brock. But that he has some surprises around the corner when his friends come to visit too. Will there be a one shot with each of them? We'll soon find out!


Sinnoh League Victor Party

One-Shot

Julie: Seems like no Toonami anymore.

Kagome: We'll have to.

Runo: Even I hate it.

Me: We'll have to. I hit a few buttons.

Ash: Wait! Something's coming up on radar.

We all look.

Brock: It can't be!

In space a ship comes right out of jump. Hip hop beat music is heard. A camera comes on in the ship and a dark blue circular door is seen, nearly black. A circle in the middle turns on yellow, and opens to the right with the swaying open door. Tom comes in.

Tom: Hello Toonamifaithful, missed me? I know ya did. But I hope you all are ready. Because time for out with the old; in with the new! Brand new stories that is. Speaking of new, Toonami got a brand new look. That's right. Me and the absolution have new looks. Pretty cool, huh? Plus, this is a one shot, just as TimPrime1 has said and promised.

Hip hop music: Welcome to the fanfiction revolution. As we travel into space in the Absolution.

Tom sits in his swerving chair. "New year and new stories. Now with his other three finished, time for others to take their place on fanfiction. It's time to push the button. He pushes a few touchscreen buttons on his arm rest.

Hip hop music:As Tom brings us some hit anime action.

Plus, let us not forget that it's the end of the school semester for you all. He has a lot planned for the summer. Now to get on with the chapter. Pushes the play button in the middle of the circle.

Hip hop music: Yeah! Toonami's back everyone. To celebrate Tom and Toonami's return to the action.

TP1

Ash was back from the Sinnoh league, after winning the trophy. The trainer named Tobias used Legendaries, but Ash used his Pokemon to defeat him. He was back in Kanto for a celebration to his victory. He told his mom and his other friends and they told others. Ash was another step closer to becoming a Pokemon master.

He, Dawn and Brock are heading back to Pallet town where the celebration would take place. Ash had a huge smile on his face, even after he sent the trophy to his mom. He sent it five days before he returned. Now that he was back, he couldn't wait to celebrate, and to see someone special that he hasn't seen for about a year.

His partner Pikachu was on his shoulder, also smiling. Dawn and Brock were right behind them. Dawn was smiling because she was finally in Kanto. She had always wanted to visit Ash and Brock's region. They already stopped by Brock's house and saw his family and Pokemon. Even his brothers and sisters. They only stayed for a while. After there they were on their way to Pallet.

"So Ash, ready to see everyone?" Dawn asked.

"You bet Dawn. I can't wait to see my friends and family." Ash said 'Plus someone really special I want to see.' Ash thought.

"It will be great to see everyone again; after all this time!" Brock explained.

"That I know." Ash said.

They all made it to the top of the hill, right above Pallet town.

"So that's Pallet town, huh?" Dawn asked in a wonder.

"You bet it is." Ash said. He couldn't wait. Seeing his mom, Prof. Oak, Gary and everyone. It was home all over again. 'It all ends where it all began, and begins where it all ended.' he thought. Knowing there would be a new beginning he went down the hill.

After a few seconds Dawn noticed this. "Hey, Ash! Wait up." Dawn shouted after him. She followed as did Brock.

They all went down the hill straight into Pallet. As they did everyone waved at his return home. He waved back and so did Dawn and Brock. They only did it lightly, but Ash held up his arm and waved at them. The neighbors were happy that he was back. Dawn and Brock knew they must have seen him on the tv.

Knowing that the broadcast went everywhere and knowing their other friends. They knew the others would be here as well. "I can't wait to meet yours and Ash's other friends. This is going to be so amazing." Dawn said.

"I can tell. Plus, I think Ash will want to take a break after all of this!" Brock explained.

"Why's that?" Dawn asked.

"Well, think about it. He's had so many adventures over the years and I think he'll want a rest. Only with one person he wants to spend it with." Brock said.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked.

"Just someone that's very special to him. Someone he hasn't seen in a long time." Brock said.

Dawn got confused at this. A special someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Now she knew it wasn't her. Could it possibly be May. They haven't seen her in a while. Then she remembered another girl by the name of Misty. The one that was mentioned the day she caught Buizel, before trading it with Ash for his Aipom. She was amazed that she remembered after a few months had passed.

They all had soon reached the Ketchum house hold. Mrs. Ketchum had just gotten outside the door and into the sun light. "Ah, what a beautiful day." She said. Delia had on her usual attire with her pink apron and a straw like hat. It has a pink bow on it too. She went on over to her garden and began to work on it.

"Hey, mom!" she heard someone say.. Looking behind her she didn't see anyone. She shrugged and went to her work, smiling. "Mom! Hey mom." there it was again. She looked behind herself, and still, there was no one. That was until she saw a speck in the distance. As that speck got closer she recognized it. It was only son and child, Ash. She smiled and got up.

Ash ran right up to her and gave her a hug. Delia returned it and they had a mother son hug. "I've missed you mom." Ash said.

"I've missed you too, Ash." Delia replied. He stood back a bit and looked at his mom.

"It's nice to be back home. Where is everyone?" Ash asked with a smile.

"They're all off at someplace. Cant tell you." Delia said with a giggle.

"Awe man. Well, is there anything to eat?" Ash asked.

"A small bit, but it should be good enough." Delia responded.

"Well that'll be enough for me." Ash said. "Pika pika. (Same here.)" Pikachu said.

"I might even have something for Pikachu." Delia smiling. Ash laughed lightly as he followed his mom.

"Ash! Always thinking with his stomach. Never once he didn't do that." Dawn stated.

"Yeah, I can tell that, hahahaha." Brock said with a laugh.

Delia looks at Dawn, only having seen her over the video phone. She smiles at her, seeing face to face for the first time. Dawn looked at her and smiled back. "You must be Dawn. It's nice to meet you." Delia said and shook her hand.

"Likewise to you Mrs. Ketchum. By the way, I like your house." she told her.

"Thank you dear, and please; call me Delia." she told her.

"Okay, Delia." Dawn said.

They all headed inside and began to chat in the living room about their journey in Sinnoh. Delia was proud that Ash had become League master. Even in Hoenn and Johto, and Orange Islands. Nearly had it in Kanto, but was in the top four. They all had a laugh at a few things, but a few serious talks about the teams and a certain hunter, along with other things.

"My gosh, all this has happened?! It was definitely a journey to remember." Delia said.

"Most certainly is. I just wonder if there's any other journeys to go on!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, don't count your Torchicks before they hatch." a certain someone said. They all looked and saw a certain red head coming downstairs. Ash gasped, seeing the absolute beauty coming down. Dawn had no idea who she was, since she never met her. This girl wore a sleeveless yellow top with a hood, slightly longer and looser blue shorts, a small white belt with a pink buckle, and reddish-brown penny loafer shoes worn with white socks.

It was non-other than Misty Waterflower, the gym leader. She smiled at them as she came down. Ash basically stared at her, seeing she was still beautiful. Although, she had grown up slightly and was a bit slimmer. Brock smiled at her, having not seen her in over a year.

"PIKAPI! (MISTY!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped up to her. "Hey Pikachu. I've missed you. She looked at Ash and Brock. "Nice to see you two again. But I don't think I've seen you..." Misty said, looking at Dawn.

"The name's Dawn. Nice to meet you and I heard a lot about you. Mainly from Ash." She told the older girl as they shook hands. Misty slightly blushed, but smiled with her eyes closed. "Since he talked about you, I take it you're his girlfriend?!" she asked.

"Wh-what? No. We're o-only friends." she replied quickly.

"Y-y-y-yeah. Just fr-friends." Ash said, wishing Misty was his girlfriend. "Pika pika pi pika chu. (That's what you always say.)" Pikachu said.

"Well, seems like we got a lot to do." Dawn said.

"Even I do." Delia said as she took them into the kitchen. Ash was looking for food, but didn't see much out. "Sorry sweetie. There wasn't much time to prepare for your arrival." she said to her son.

"Awe man. Might as well put something in this stomach of mine." Ash said.

"As well as for me. I'm heading up to Prof. Oaks. Be dressed promptly. Nothing too fancy." she told them before she left.

Ash and the others looked confused, as did Misty to look like she didn't know either; even though she did. They looked at the food that was on the table. A few of their stomachs grumbled.

"Well, I guess we better eat." Dawn said.

"Might as well. Can't waste good food." Ash said.

"You never do." Misty said with a giggle. "Pika chu chu pi. (Ain't that the truth.)" Pikachu said.

They all ate and went up stairs to see what his mom meant by. Ash found a note on his dresser and looked at it. He smiled, now knowing what his mom meant and looked in the closet. He found a nice pair of dress clothes. Nothing too fancy like the stuff he wore during the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. He got dressed up and went downstairs.

There he saw Dawn in a purple and pink dress and a slightly thick white line going around the bottom of her dress. Ash had on a white dress shirt, with short sleeves and a short sleeve black button up dress shit with a collar, a pair of black dress pants and black shoes. Brock had on a brown dress shirt, three buttons at the top a gray, button up, dress shirt, a pair of black slacks and brown shoes.

Ash looked for Misty, but didn't see her there. "Where's Misty at?" Ash asked.

"She said she would be at Prof. Oaks, changing." Brock said.

"Then we best get up there too. I have always wanted to see his lab." Dawn stated.

"Well you're about to see it." Ash said and went right out the door. Pikachu followed as Dawn giggled.

"That Ash! Always in a hurry." she said as she followed as did Brock.

They arrived at the lab in 10 minutes and went up the dive way. When they got up to the door and went in they saw some party decorations were up. The trio were completely confused at this, not knowing if this was a celebration or a party. They looked around to see of anyone was there.

"Where is everyone?" Ash wondered.

"Yeah; we're dressed up, and everything." Brock stated.

They went to the much larger room of the lab and saw that the lights were off.

"Why are the lights out?" Brock asked. He found the switch and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS ASH!" a lot of people shouted. Ash jumped back a bit, completely surprised.

"WHOA! That caught me off guard. But thanks everyone." Ash said.

He saw a lot of his neighbors including a few familiar friends. He saw May, since she was in a simple red dress, red shoes and a read head band over her head with a pink bow on it. Ash Drew was talking to her since he had on a long sleeved purple dress shirt and a green, opened, button up dress shirt over it. The pants he wore were green as he wore purple shoes with green on top of them. He went over to them. They looked and saw him.

"Hey Ash." May said as she faced him now. "Long time no see. Been a while since Wallace Cup, and congratulations. By the way, did Dawn become top coordinator?" she asked.

"Thanks and no! I'm afraid not. Zoey won that title. But, it was a close win for her." Ash said.

"That's too bad. I was hoping she'd win. Owel! At least she tried and failed like me." May said.

"Beginners can't always come out on top the first try." Drew said.

"At least I won 4 leagues and the Battle Frontier. Closer to being a master." he told them. They kept on talking as Dawn was watching them. That was till she felt a present. Not Conway's presence, but it was very familiar and something that she was deeply crushing on. She looked and right there behind her was Kenny.

He was bending over at her, giving off a silly grin. His attire was a green dress shirt, on top of that was a long sleeved white button up dress shirt. His pants were lime green as his shoes were black. Kenny opened his eyes and stopped that grin. "Hey there, dee dee." he said teasingly.

She giggled. "Hello yourself Kenny. How have you been?" she asked him.

"Been fine. Prof. Oak was finally able to get in contact with me and told me about this party. Along with Zoey and Paul." he told her.

"Oh boy. Seems like a good bit of us are here then, lol." she said as she laughed.

Brock was going around to all the pretty/beautiful girls he was seeing. The gang sweat dropped, knowing him. That was when Ash remembered something.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Misty?" Ash asked.

"Last I saw, she was still getting ready. Even though it's not a fancy party, she still wanted to look her best." May stated.

"I still don't get why though. It's just a simple dress up." Drew said.

"Says my date who doesn't know anything about girls dressing up." May said.

"All I'm saying is that it's just a simple dress up." Drew said.

"You can be oblivious at times you know." May said. As those two talked, Ash went looking for the redhead beauty. One of the things he saw outside was Paul standing alone.

He had on a black shirt and a long sleeve purple jacket and purple dress-up pants and black shoes. Right near him was Zoey who had on a dark green dress with a light green covering a quarter of her upper dress, curving over to the left. A white line between the two colors with thin.

She went over to him, asking if he wanted to dance, but he looked away. Zoey sighed, but wouldn't give up. She talked to him as Ash went looking fr the beautiful girl he loved. He looked back in the entrance way until he heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Pi? (Huh?)" Pikachu wondered. They both took a look and saw some low heels. His eyes grew wide as he saw they were cerulean ash the dress was too, but with blue mixed into it. Ash's jaw slightly dropped at the beauty.

It was non other than Misty. The red headed teen smiled at him as she came downstairs, her hair down as well. Ash still had his wide eyes and jaw slightly dropped. It even looked like Misty had a slight glow to her.

"Gosh, she's gorgeous." Ash said to himself, in a whisper. "Pika, pika, chu pi, chu pi. (Yes, yes, I know, I know.)" Pikachu said as he closed Ash's mouth.

She went up to him, still smiling and giggled at what Pikachu did. "Hello there. Surprised to see all of this?" she asked him.

"Y-yeah! How long was this planned?" he asked.

"Not too long after you won the Sinnoh League. Prof. Oak contacted me and your mom and told us that there would we another party for your next victory." she told him.

She took his hand and they walked around, talking to their friends, including Dawn. Misty had yet to meet her as well as Zoey and Paul. Ash found out that Zoey, Kenny and Paul were contacted by Prof. Oak. Telling them they would be having the party and wanted for a lot of Ash's friends to be there. He saw so many people there, but remained with Misty. They even saw Misty's sisters, who had on the color dress, that they would normally wear.

Daisy had on a pink dress, Lily had on an Orange dress as Violet had on a blue dress. Tracey was with Daisy wearing only a teal green dress shirt and Brown pants and black shoes. He was more with Daisy then the other girls. As for Brock, he was going around to all the different girls claiming each one was beautiful. The gang sweat dropped at this.

Ash just then realized something. "Hey, May! Where's your brother and parents." he asked.

"They were a bit busy. Trainers coming in for badges." May said and Ash knowing he won that league over a year ago. They all nod, knowing that and Misty understood that.

Misty lightly gripped Ash's hand and he looked at her smiling. She returned it as Ash looked at the dance floor outside and looked back at her. "Wanna dance?" he asked her.

She blushed at the gesture, but nodded. "Yes! Yes, I would love that." she told him. He smiled and led them to the dance floor. The others followed, smiling.

"As a matter of fact" Ash said and threw his pokeballs into the air. "COME ONE OUT, AND HAVE FUN!" he told them. All of his Pokemon came out and the others did the same thing. They went all over the place. As for the gang. Ash put a hand on her waist as she put a hand on his shoulder and waltzed. The others did the same and began to dance. The Pokemon danced with each other.

Ash and Misty smiled at each other, completely in love. Pikachu smiled from the side lines and began to dance with Maril, as Buneary stayed near him. Drew had his arm wrapped around May's waist as she had her hand on his chest. They too smiled at each other. Even Dawn and Kenny were enjoying their time. Others danced around them as they were enjoying their time. They each twirled their dates now and then.

Not too long after, they sat down at their seats. They began to talk about their journeys and have a good laugh at a few of them. But there were a few girls glaring at Misty, not liking her being near Ash. Mainly because they wanted him since he was the League Master. She saw this and felt a little bad since he was with her.

He looked at them and smiled, knowing who he had chosen. She saw his smile, thinking he was more interested in them. Not that she could blame him. He was a major champ in four leagues. As he was talking with the others she got up and walked to the woods.

It wasn't too long till he noticed she was gone and looked around for her, from his seat. He finally saw her going into the woods, not knowing what was wrong. Before the other girls made a move on him...

"Mist! Hey Misty! Wait?!" he shouted as he ran to her. His other friends watched him as he went to her. The girls looked disappointed to see this. His other friends followed.

Ash kept looking through the woods till he came to the edge. There it looked blue, because of the reflection of the moon and the water. He saw her there, standing near the river. Misty's dress swaying slightly in the wind. He went up to her as she looked at the water.

"Misty? You okay?" he asked her as he stepped closer. She looked at him and he stopped.

"I saw those girls look at you and you smiling at them." she stated as she kept her eyes on his eyes.

"What are you...Oh those girls?! Yeah, got a lot like that back at the other Leagues I won." he stated and she gasped. "But I'm not interested in those girls. No way. They're only interested in me because of my victory, fame and such. I don't want girls like that." Ash stated.

"Then who are you interested in." she asked.

"The girl I'm more interested in is the one I've always missed on my journeys. Someone that was always there and got me back up. I've even seen her a few times." he told her. Misty knew May contacted her that she got to see Ash again in Sinnoh, wishing she could do the same. So she began to put it together. Ash smiled. "I think it's about time I let you know." he told her and she looked at him about to realize it. "It's you." he told her and she gasped.

She pointed at herself, completely surprised. "M-m-me?" she asked. He nodded, smiling at her.

"It's you Mist. It's been you for many years. You're the only one I have deep feelings for." Ash told her.

She had tears coming up, completely happy that Ash, too, had feelings for her. Misty jumped right into his arms and he caught her in a hug. Wrapping her arms around him she buried her head into his chest. He smiled at her, holding her close. She looked up at him as he smiled at her. Returning it they kissed, having wanting to do that for many years. Their first one.

As they were, another person was watching them. Hiding in the shadows, behind a tree. Coming out of the shadow and tree was May and she was smiling. Knowing those two had to get together. "It's about time those two got together. I've been waiting for this for years." she stated. "Waiting for what?" someone asked she turned around; and to her surprise it was Drew. "D-d-drew!?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, its me! So what?" he asked. May looked shocked Drew looked at the young couple still kissing till they break it, smiling at each other. They stare at each other lovingly till they kiss again. "I take it, the two lovebirds you were talking about are finally together, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, they are. Why do you want to know." she asked him.

"Mainly because..." he faces her and pulls her close. "I think it's time that I told you how much I cared about you as well." he told her.

"Wait! What do you..." he kissed her, holding her by her waist before she could finish. She fell into it, her eyes drooping shut; and placing her hands on his chest. He held her close as she still leaned into it. Watching the couples from a decent distance was Dawn. She was smiling, knowing her friends were getting together.

"I take it they're together, huh?" Kenny asked as he came up behind Dawn.

She gasped and jumped, but seeing him gave her a sigh of relief. ""Oh Kenny it's you!" she said as he came up and she turned to the side and saw her other friends. "Y-yeah. They are." she said. Kenny held her close by her waist. She smiled and looked at him. He returned it. They leaned in and kissed.

Paul was seeing this and was slightly jealous seeing this. Including feeling disgust from seeing all this mushy stuff. He about left till a certain someone stopped him. "Don't even think about it." Zoey said. He looked at her. "Don't you see all of that? It's something that could help you." Zoey said as Paul looked at them then back at her. "You can't even see true love or anything passionate right in front of y..." "Are you going to kiss me, or not?" Paul asked, shutting Zoey up.

She smiled. "Thought you'd never ask." she stated and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as she did the same.

Not too long after they all went back, they danced with the ones they loved. The adults smiled but the girls still glared at Misty. She didn't care one bit; as long as she was with Ash. Happiness would be with her too, and they would. So they danced the night away.

TP1

Tom: Well that's it for this one-shot multi-shot. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now get ready for something major. A sneak peak at Transformers Cybertron 2: Dimensional Drift. Kick it." Hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

As Metroplex rolled down the street, he was looking for any kind of Decepticon activity. As he was he contacted the others. "Have you all found anything?" he asked.

"Nope! Not a thing." Menasor said.

"Ditto here." Quickmix said.

"Nothing to report sir." an elderly dump truck Transformer said.

"Keep on. There has to be something here." Metroplex said.

"Right!" They all said.

As they were, a small group of teen humans were in a tower that was rebuilt years ago. But not that long ago.

"Can't believe the view." the leader teen said.

"I must agree, this is some view." the small ball like figure said to him.

"Much like it was back in the good ole days." Another teen boy stated.

"Seems like yesterday." the teen leaders girlfriend said.

Back outside, Metroplex was looking around, but noticed something in the sky.

"Quickmix! Do you see what I see?" he asked.

"I do. But don't believe it." he said.

"Hard for my sensors to pick up anything." Menasor said.

"Yeesh kid, yer not that old." the dump truck one said.

"But what's it doing?" Menasor asked.

"It's going around in the sky, on flaming energon." Quickmix stated.

A boat landed in the water after it used its own energon to be airborne. It used its scanners to target the tower.

"Keep and eye on..." Metroplex was saying till it landed in the water and aimed right for the tower. "What the...?" Metroplex wondered.

Its scanners were beeping and his sensors were analyzing his surroundings. "Fine then! Since the Autobots won't show themselves. Then I'll have to bring them out." he stated. "Time for a little fun." he said.

"What's it doing, sir?" Quickmix asked.

"I don't know. But I hope it won't..." before Metroplex could finished the object fired missiles, right at the tower. Metroplex saw this. "Oh no!" he exclaimed.

TP1

Tom: That's it for that one. Hope you all are ready for more action. Time for a sneak peak of Transformers: Battle Core. Hit it." Hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

Two Autobots are racing along a track on the planet. One was a red Cybertronian vehicle with yellow flames on the hood and on the sides. The other one was a dark blue, not too dark, with flames on the same areas. But the color was a light blue flame.

"There's no way you're beating me at this one Hot Shot." the red one claimed.

"We'll see about that Hot Rod." Hot Shot told him.

They were racing at a fast pace, always wanting to out run each other. This was their sport to them, since they enjoyed it. It was even fun for them to just spread their circuits. Even if it did mean to cut some training courses; which was a lot.

"You're slowing down." Hot Shot said. "Getting tired already?" he asked sarcastically, knowing Hot Rod.

"Pfft. Yeah right. I'm just getting started. No way I'm backing down." he told him as they approached a tall structure.

Both put on their breaks and transformed. They looked at the tall old structure, knowing it once belonged to the Decepticons.

"You go up." Hot Shot told him.

"No! You go." Hot Rod told him.

"Listen, I'm not getting into trouble." Hot Shot said.

"Why don't we both go?" Hot shot asked.

"Fine! We will." Hot Rod said.

They both began to approach it until they hear approaching vehicles. Both looked and saw who was coming.

"Slag." Hot Rod said.

TP1

Tom: TimPrime1 is trying to keep these things short. Remember, these are only sneak peaks so there's more to come. Hope you all enjoyed this and all that you've seen and read so far.

Sara: Isn't there a big announcement next?

Tom: Oh yeah. Nearly forgot about that. Here we go." Hits touchscreen buttons.

"Now that you've seen the sneak peeks. But get ready, FOR EVEN MORE. COMING JUNE 27TH, TIMPRIME1 AND TOONAMI ARE BRINGING A MINIMARATHON OF TRANSFORMERS: BATTLE CORE. ALL FOR THE CELEBRATION OF TRANSFORMERS: AGE OF EXTINCTION. There might be even more now, than meets the eye. All you have to do is stand by. Only Toonami! On TimPrime1's fanfiction."

Tom: There you have it. A mini marathon for Transformers: Battle Core. Sorry there's not much more, but it's all the time TimPrime1 has. He's been busy with this one-shot, and credit for the description for this story goes to EVANAAML. A really great author here. Hope you all enjoyed it though. Just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami! On TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Me: Just remember everyone, to have a happy fathers day and same with you AK1028. Love you hun. So, till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
